A love no one thought was Possible!
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: A romance between Draco Malfoy and Another man. Slash One shot


A love no one thought was Possible!

Chapter One

Summary: A romance between Draco Malfoy and Another man.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of the charcters so back off

**Draco's Pov**

I was sitting in the heads common room waiting for my lover and biting on my nails. He should have been here 10 minutes ago. Like O my Gawd. I hope he can come still. I think I might cry if he can't. Maybe he got in trouble. But I was with him in like every class and he didn't get into any trouble that I know of. I don't know. I want my Baby. My pumpkin cake. My love.

I sigh and walk up stairs to change into something more comfy. I grab my green and black silk boxers that he bought me for Christmas and pull them on. I walk back down stairs to see him coming in the common room. He looks up at me and smiles. I smiles back and meet him at the bottom of the stairs. we meet in a passion filled kiss. He pulls me closer and takes his tongue across my lower lip. I open my mouth for him and he slides his tongue in. We pull apart both needing to breath. I look at him and wink and start pulling him up to my room by his tie. He follows me up the steps and into my room. When we get to my room he kisses me again while locking the door and putting a silence charm on.

**Lemon. Read at your own risk. I'm telling you know.**

He backs me up until the back of my knees hit my kings size bed. I slowly slide up on it not breaking the kiss. He slowly moves onto the bed with me. He kisses his way down my neck, nipping and sucking on it. I moan and arch upwards. He laugh and pulls away and saying, "Slow. I want it to last."

I pout and say, "Ok. Fine. I just have missed you so much. I need you so bad."

He smiles down at me and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I run my fingers through his black hair. He kisses my jaw and my neck again slowly kissing down my chest and my stomach. He swirls his tongue in my belly button and I giggle. He laughs and kisses my stomach right above my boxers. He pulls the down and off. He throws them over his shoulder not caring where they land.

He blows on my erection and I shiver. He slowly slides his mouth over me and I moan. He holds my hips down so I can't move. He slowly moves his mouth up and down swirling his tongue around the tip. He start moving his mouth faster as he move his hand off my hip and starts playing with my ball sac. I start thrusting my hips up to meet his downward movement. I grip the sheets that are around me as I feels my climax coming

"O my gawd. I'm about to come Blah."

All he does his smirk and start moving after. I moan out his name and cum into his mouth. He swallows it all and licks it all up before kissing his way up my body. He kisses me on the mouth and I flip him so I am on top.

He pulls away from the kiss and looks up at me. I give him my trade mark smirk before I make his clothes magically disappear. He laugh as I breath on his neck. I lightly bite his shoulder and suck on it leaving a mark. He moans and I kiss down his chest and stomach leaving marks here and there. I get down to his erection and I lick the top, down, and around it. He moans and thrust his hip upwards. I move away and he stops. I slowly slide my mouth down his until I have his full 9 and half inches in my mouth. I swallow making my throat contract around him and he moans. I laugh and he shivers. I slowly start moving faster. He starts moving his hip to meet me. He starts trying to get me to go faster and I go to pull away and he stops. I start moving faster and playing with his ball sac while the other hand rakes down his thighs. I can tell he close to coming cause his body is tense and his head is thrown back. I move faster knowing that he was getting annoyed by my slow movements. He moans and say my name while he cums. I lick him clean and climb up his body.

I smirk at him and he flips me. He puts my legs over his shoulders and slowly starts to push into me. I push back against him. Once he is all the way in he pulls out and slides back in. I moan and start moving to meet him. He grapes a hold of my erection and moves his hand up and down matching the way he is moving in and out of my body.

**End Of The Lemon. You can read again.**

We both end up cuming at the same time. He pulls out of me and lays down beside of me. I cuddle up to his side and say a cleaning spell on us. He smiles down at me and I smiles back before we end up falling alseep.

**Later.**

I wake up to hear Hermione saying, "Draco are you in there."

I moan and shake blah to get him to wake up. Once he is up I say, "Mione is at my door. SHould we tell her before we tell the whole school."

He nods and I say "Hold on Mione I'll be out in a minute."

We both get out of bed and get dressed. We walk down stairs holding hand. Hermione looks up at us and says, "WHAT? Draco why are holding Blah's Hand and Blah I thought you were straight. I knew Draco was but I didn't know you where."

We both smile at her and Blah says, "I was playing like I was straight. I've always like guys."

She smiles and says, "Whatever floats your boat. When are you going to tell everyone."

I smile back and say, "Today at breakfast."

She shakes her hand and says, "Then it a good thing I woke you to love birds up cause breakfast has already started."

I look at blah and say, "How are we going to go down to the great hall with out them thinking something before we tell them.

We stand there think before Hermione says, "Why don't you walk in first Draco in like a huff all pissed off and stuff. Then Blah you walk in all pissed off. You both go tell Headmaster what you are going to do then turn around and both you smile at all the kids and tell them."

I stand there thinking it over and say, "That a good Idea Mione. What do you say Blah."

"Sounds good to me."

She smiles and says, "Then it settled. Well I'm going to go. Can't wait for the show."

She blows kisses at us and walks out. We both blow kisses back and then kiss giving Hermione time to get down to the great Hall. (Hermione is the Head Girl) We pull apart and I storm out and down to the great hall trying not to smirk as people see me and Blah storming down the halls to the great hall. I push open the doors making sure they hit the wall. Everyone looks up to see me and Blah coming in. I walk toward the head table with Blah right behind me. We get up there and told Dumbledor. He nodded his head and we turn around smiling to look at the student. I grab Blah hand and say, "We have something to tell you."

Blah smiles and says, "We are dating and I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

I smiles back and say, "Yes it is ture we are dating and I'm in love with Harry Potter."

**The end. I hope you all enjoyed my new story**


End file.
